gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Louise Settile
Agent Louise Settile was a member of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Intelligence Agency, and helped plan Operation Leveler in order to capture the Hammer of Dawn technology. During the Locust War, Settile became the lover of Chairman Richard Prescott and served as one of his most trusted agents in both Jacinto City and Azura. Biography Working at COG Intelligence Settile graduated from college with a chemistry degree, and began her career in law enforcement as a narcotics agent.Gears of War: The Slab pg 403-404 In the 73rd year of the Pendulum Wars, Settile joined the Coalition of Ordered Governments Intelligence Agency, and was informed about the existence of Azura, a hidden island where the elite of the COG's social and scientific community were sent of shelter.Gears of War: The Slab pg 318 Two years later, Settile began working with Professor Adam Fenix, who considered her a very smart and able individual.Gears of War: Unsaid Settile operated within the Ostri Republic gathering intelligence for the COG.Gears of War: The Slab pg 348 Operation Leveler Planning Operation Leveler One year later,Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 90 Settile assisted Chairman Tomas Dalyell in briefing a group of COG military commanders on the Union of Independent Republics research of an oribital assault platform at Aspho Point. She gave them an overview of the facility and the area around Aspho Point, including Aspho Fields, before she turned the briefing back over to Dalyell.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 109-111 She provided the schematics of Aspho Point as well as maps of the area around it to the military. A few days after the briefing, Settile met with Major Victor Hoffman as he was studying a model of the facility. She gave him a cup of coffee, and asked him if he was going to need more men for his part of the operation. He told her he didn't, and asked her if they needed to bring out the scientists alive, due to the difficulty in extracting them. She told him that they needed their expertise on the Hammer, since their own scientists might be unable to work with the data. She then gave him updated aerial reconnaissance images, and Hoffman was perplexed by the lack of defenses. She assured him that Aspho Point held what she and her colleagues said it did. Settile then told him that the weather around the time of the operation would be pretty bad, and that the UIR wouldn't be expecting a raid in those conditions. She told him how they had found out about the Hammer of Dawn project with over four years of intelligence work. She asked him if he was going in personally with his commandos, and was impressed to learn he was.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 124-127 Finalizing the Details As time went on, the planning team was reduced to Settile, Hoffman, Captain Quentin Michaelson, General Jolyon Iver, and Professor Adam Fenix. Iver presented them with information showing them that security around Aspho Point had increased. Settile began to worry about a leak, but Iver believed it was because they were almost finished with the project. Settile then gave Fenix the newest technical assessment she had gathered from phone taps, and they waited for him to tell them if they needed to capture or kill the enemy scientists. Fenix was reluctant to say anything that could cause civilians to be executed, but Settile pointed out that he developed weapons that killed soldiers and the uneducated, just like the Hammer of Dawn scientists. Iver tried to defuse the tension by steering the conversation toward how to distract the new UIR forces, and Settile and Michaelson came up with a plan to make the UIR think they were attacking Berephus, a city to the north of Aspho Point. As the meeting ended, Settile stopped Fenix from leaving with the notes she had given him, telling him they didn't leave the building, but he was welcome to return to come in and look at them at any time. After she was left alone with Hoffman, he told her he would kill the scientists if needed. She told him that Iver could call in an airstrike after he and his men left, but he said that people could survive those, but not shots to the head. Settile told him he was an honorable man for sparing his young soldiers from having to do it themselves.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 156-165 Directing the Operation Shortly before the Operation began, Settile sent Hoffman information on three scientists he must capture: Collun Bettrys, Mauris Ivo, and Anna Meurig. She and Fenix soon arrived on the CNV Pomeroy off the Ostri coast, so that they could provide intelligence support and analyze the data from the operation immediately. They set up operations in a day cabin, and set up a table full of folders filled with information. Settile told Hoffman that the weather for the operation was not looking good, but he said he was willing to go through with the operation anyway.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 213-215 During the raid on Aspho Point, Pvt.Dominic Santiago contacted her and asked for information on Osigcor. Settile told him that it was an army base to the north of Aspho Point, and was called Peraspha Military Base on the map. He told her a backup of the Hammer data there, so Settile had Michaelson send out Petrels to destroy the facility. Hoffman then told her he had two of the three targets, and that Meurig was not there. However, he told her he had captured Meurig's daughter, which pleased Settile, and planned to use her to convince Meurig to defect.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 237 Locust War Investigating Adam Fenix Fifteen years later, the Pendulum Wars had ended, but the Locust had emerged after six weeks of peace. Thirteen years after the Locust War had begun, Settile became the lover and trusted aide and advisor to the new Chairman, Richard Prescott. She monitored the various officers and scientists he had working on both the mainland and the hidden isle of Azura, and both she and Prescott suspected that Professor Adam Fenix was hiding something from them about his research into stopping the Lambent, due to his previous deceit in knowing about the existence of the Locust for five years before Emergence Day. When she arrived on Azura, Settile spoke with William Alva, a pedophile that Adam was supposedly injecting with Lambent cells to investigate how it evolved. Alva informed her that he had not given any tissue samples in over a year, which raised Settile's suspicions.Gears of War: The Slab pg 319 Meeting with Adam Settile decided to meet with Adam to see if she could figure out what he was hiding, and waited for him in his office while he was out. When he returned, Settile remarked to him that it had been a long time, and that Azura was an interesting place. Adam shook her hand, and told her that he was bad with names at his age. Settile reminded him of her name and working with him on the raid on Aspho Point, but Adam told her he remembered that quite well, and noted she looked well. Settile asked him how he was doing, and he told her that he had been better. He asked what he could do for her, and Settile told him she just wanted to say hello. Adam noted she was being very polite considering why he was on Azura, and Settile shot back that her job was prevention, not punishment. She asked if he was cooperating on the Lightmass and Sonic Resonator projects, and he asked why he would not be. Settile noted she just wanted to make sure, since she was supposed to send agents to Haldane Hall to recover information for the project. Adam reassured her that he and Dr.Nevil Estrom were being honest with her, and asked how their information would be presented to the Defense Research Agency. Settile told him they would claim to have found data discs at his home and reconstructed the data, and asked if it was interfering in his research into Lambency. Adam assured her it was not, and asked how long she had known about Azura. She told him she had learned when she joined COGIntel, and Adam wondered why it had been kept from him. Settile informed Adam that he had been identified as a potential intelligence risk for being too vocal about defense policy, along with his wife. She then asked him if he would object if they took Alva away, since many people were disturbed by his presence on the island. Adam insisted he was part of the research project, but Settile noted that she spoke to him and he claimed not to have given any tissue samples for a year. Adam claimed that meant nothing, and asked who she would have them use if not him. Settile smiled, and said she was surprised to hear he was using a living test subject, since he had objected so much to executing UIR weapons scientist during the war, and noted that she never had such moral qualms. Adam was silent for a moment as he studied a file on the Lightmass project, and then insisted that he keep Alva, but noted she could have him when they were finished with their work. Settile thanked him, and noted she admired a realist since the stakes were so high. Settile then told him that she would be around if he needed anything, and that the next time she was in Jacinto, she would try to look in on his son Marcus Fenix at the Jacinto Maximum Security Prison for him.Gears of War: The Slab pg 317-319 Return to Jacinto A few months later, Settile had returned to Jacinto and was lounging on a leather library chair in Prescott's office when he had one of his video meetings with Adam. After it ended, Settile told Prescott that Adam was up to something, and he agreed. Prescott noted that Adam had secrecy as his default, and that it could even be something unimportant. Settile noted that was Adam's view of them as well, and Prescott responded that he was not blinded by the irony of it all. He then asked her if she was going to let Captain Paul Dury of the Onyx Guard gather the intelligence they needed on Adam from Hadlane Hall, since it was his job, but Settile reassured him she would be fine. She reminded him that she had operated behind enemy lines during the Pendulum Wars, so she could handle a few Locust. Prescott protested that she did not have to, but Settile responded that she did not want to spend all her time on Azura either. She noted that Adam and Nevil were the only interesting challenges there. She then stood up and told Prescott that it was time to go, and asked if he was sure she could not borrow Marcus for an assignment. Prescott asked what he would tell Adam if something went wrong, and Settile laughed, telling him he really needed to learn how to lie instead of just using half-truths and dancing around the issues. She then ruffuled his hair on her way out of his office.Gears of War: The Slab pg 346-348 Trapping Adam In Gale of 14 A.E., Settile returned to Azura to find a way to determine what Adam was hiding. She suspected that Alva was not being used as the test subject, and that Adam had infected himself with the Lambent parasite. When she landed with Dury on the island, she questioned Nevil on the Lightmass project, but also questioned about why Adam was involved in biological research into the Lambent. Nevil managed to dodge her questions, but Settile figured out a way to trap them. The next day, she spotted Adam head into the restroom, and followed him in. As he peed at a urinal, Settile washed her hands in the sink, and remarked to him she could not remember where the ladies room was, and not to worry if she saw anything, since he had nothing that would shock Intel. Settile managed to rattle Adam with the implications of that comment, and she then sent Dury to bring Adam in for a meeting about Alva.Gears of War: The Slab pg 381-383 She also had Nevil and Dr.Esther Bakos, the head of the biological department, brought to the meeting as well. Once they were all gathered in the biohazard suite, Settile asked Bakos to show her the blood samples of a person uncontaminated with Lambency, and one who was free of it. After she examined them and noted the differences, she asked Bakos to show her Adam's and Alva's blood samples. As Bakos went to retrieve them, Settile told her to take fresh ones to show her, and insisted on taking the blood sample herself. After she drew the blood and had Bakos prepare the slide, Settile examined the slide and found that the blood was infected with the Lambent parasite. Adam admitted to exposing himself to the pathogen, but noted that self-experimentation was a time-honored method of science, and demanded to know what the point of this was. Settile wanted to know why he hid this, and Adam claimed that he did not want Prescott to get worried Adam would die before he had gotten all the usefulness out of him. Settile asked if Alva was contaminated with Lambency, and Adam admitted he was not. Settile apologized to him for the theater in exposing him, claiming that she just wanted to make it clear she would find out if he was hiding anything by any means necessary. Adam told her that experimenting on a human, even if they were a criminal, was unconscionable. Settile told him she knew Adam thought like that, which is why she knew something was wrong when she heard he was using Alva, and noted that he could not kill anyone if there was a face there, but somehow had no problem creating the Hammer of Dawn. Settile claimed she was not moralizing, just explaining how she figured out what he was doing. She then pointed out he had lied to them again, and Adam asked if he was going to be punished. She told him he was not, and asked all of them to come with her.Gears of War: The Slab pg 402-405 Executing Alva Settile led them to a library where Alva was reading a book. They greeted each other, and Settile opened a window and asked him to stand next to it. Alva realized what was about to happen, but complied anyway, and asked her which way to face. She told him whichever way he preferred, and he smiled again, and held onto the windowsill to prevent himself from falling, and noted it would be bad if he did that. Settile agreed, and pulled out her pistol and shot him through the head. Adam, Nevil, and Bakos were shocked, and Adam called her a bitch, and questioned what that was about, asking if he was supposed to be impressed or frightened by the murder. Settile holstered her pistol and checked Alva's body in order to make sure he was actually dead. After she confirmed it, she stood up and told Adam that she knew he believed the world revolved around him, but that she killed Alva for several reasons. The first was because he was a homicidal pedophile, and the second was because he was no longer necessary. She also pointed out that she had done it next to the window to make sure no blood splattered on the fabric. She leaned out the window, and sadly noted that there was blood on the stonework, but decided the next rainstorm would wash it off. Settile then hardened her voice and told him that she could have executed him on the range or dumped him into the sea from a King Raven, but that she wanted the three scientists to understand a point: it was not how something got done, but that it got done. Adam examined the body, and shot back to Settile that he did not respond to threats, and did not respect violence. Settile told him she did not care, and she just wanted to ensure that all of them remembered they did not keep secrets on Azura, and that this was not Jacinto. They all had to work together, and they did not have the luxury of secrets or having a conscience and all needed to understand what they had to do to survive.Gears of War: The Slab pg 405-407 Personality and Traits Settile was young and not very pretty, but since she was good at her job as an intelligence officer, Major Victor Hoffman considered her a "goddess".Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 124-125 She also didn't give a damn about being promoted or liked, preferring to speak her mind, often intimidating even the highest-ranked officers.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 162 Due to her service record a portrait of her was hung in the House of Sovereigns in her honour along the likes of Tomas Dalyell, Richard Prescott, Victor Hoffman, Quentin Michaelson and Adam Fenix.Gears of War: Ultimate Edition Behind the scenes *In Gears of War: Ultimate Edition the studio The Coalition added new character portraits of high-ranking members of the COG inside the House of Sovereigns, Louise Settile was one of the characters chosen. This is the first time she has been depicted. Appearances *''A Pendulum War Story'' *''The Slab'' *''Gears of War: Ultimate Edition'' *''Aspho Fields'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Females